An electrical junction box is mounted on a vehicle. Electrical junction boxes having various structures are available. For example, there is an electrical junction box having a side cover 305 shown in FIGS. 12 and 13 (see PTL 1). This side cover 305 is attached to one side surface of a case main body while having a terminal 4.
A bolt insertion portion 41 is provided on one end of the terminal 4, a wire connection portion 43 is provided on the other end of the terminal 4, and a bent portion 42 bent at right angle is provided on the center of the terminal 4. The wire connection portion 43 is defined by a plate portion 44 extended from the bent portion 42, a pair of core wire caulking pieces 46 extended vertically from both edges of the plate portion 44, and a pair of insulating cover caulking pieces 45 extended vertically from both edges of the plate portion 44.
The wire connection portion 43 is connected to two electric wires 11 shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, or connected to one electric wire 12 (see FIG. 15) of which diameter is larger than the electric wire 11. A sectional area of a conductor of the electric wire 12 is twice as large as a sectional area of a conductor of the electric wire 11. Further, when the two electric wires 11 are connected, while one electric wire 11 is overlapped with the plate portion 44, the other electric wire 11 is overlapped with the one electric wire 11 and separated from the plate portion 44, the electric wires 11 are caulked with the pair of core wire caulking pieces 46 and with the pair of insulating cover caulking pieces 45.
The side cover 305 is made of synthetic resin. The side cover 305 is provided with a cover main body 50 covering a notch formed on one side surface of the case main body, a hook 51 supporting the bent portion 42 of the terminal 4, and a wire fixing piece 353 extended in a plate shape from a lower end of the cover main body 50 and along the electric wire 11 connected to the wire connection portion 43.
As shown in FIG. 13, the wire fixing piece 353 follows the electric wire 11 separated from the plate portion 44. Further, the two electric wires 11 are wound together with the wire fixing piece 353 by a tape and fixed to the wire fixing piece 353. Reference sign 13 in FIG. 12 denotes the tape. Further, in FIG. 13, the tape is not shown (omitted).
In an electrical junction box having the above side cover 305, when the side cover 305 to which the terminal 4 is attached is mounted on one side surface of the case main body, a shaft of a bolt is inserted into the bolt insertion portion 41 of the terminal 4. Then, a nut is screwed on the shaft to fix the terminal 4 to the case main body.